csovnfandomcom-20200215-history
SIG SG550 Sniper
SIG SG550 Sniper '''hay còn được gọi là '''Krieg 550 Commando là một khẩu súng trường bắn tỉa trong Counter-Strike series và Counter-Strike Online. Overview SG550 là một khẩu súng trường bắn tỉa tự động với 30 viên đạn trong 1 băng sử dụng loại đạn 5.56 NATO. Nó có độ xuyên giáp khá tốt thích hợp cho việc tấn công. Ưu điểm *Số lượng đạn khá nhiều so với *Độ chính xác cao khi bật ngắm *Ông ngắm có tác dụng cho những khoảng cách xa *Độ giật thấp *Tốc độ bắn khá nhanh Nhược điểm *Trọng lượng nặng ảnh hưởng đến tốc độ di chuyển *Độ đẩy lùi tác dụng lên zombies khá yếu *Chỉ được mua bởi phe chống khủng bố Mẹo khi dùng SG550 Normal matches *Phát bắn đầu tiên của khẩu súng này khá là ảo diệu nên chả biết đạn nó văng đi đâu. Yêu cầu bạn nán lại một lúc nã tiếp một loạt đạn cho đối phương được đi ngủ... *Không giống nhưng thằng bạn đối địch của mình là D3-AU/1, con hàng này mà di chuyển thì đạn văng rất ảo diệu nên khuyến khích bạn tìm nơi có tầm nhìn tốt rồi ngồi im mà tìa, tránh để bị phát hiện bạn đang ngồi đâu... *Luôn để ý để đối phương đừng có chăm chăm mà tỉa mấy đứa ở xa không tự dưng có ngày hiện ra cái gì đó to lớn ngay trước mặt mình của đối phương khác và bạn được ngủ... Zombie Mods *Đứng phòng thủ ở một nơi hẹp để có thể gây ra sát thương cao lên kẻ địch. *Với 30 viên đạn SIG550 có thể gây ra 1830 ~ 3660 sát thương. Rất thích hợp để triệt tiêu những zombie có lượng HP duới 3500 HP hoặc ít hơn. Zombie Scenario *Bắt đầu với số tiền là 7500, khi bạn mua khẩu súng này bạn vẫn có thể còn 1500$. Chiến thuật khi sử dụng SG550 *Nhảy để tránh bị dính đạn. Tin tôi đi chả có tác dụng gì nhiều đâu, lại còn khiến bạn ếu bắn trúng được phát nào... So sánh với G3SG-1 Ưu điểm *Rẻ hơn (-$800) *Nhiều đạn hơn (+10) *Độ giật thấp hơn (-4%) Điểm chung *Cùng tốc độ bắn (83%) *Cùng trọng lượng (18%) Nhược điểm *Sát thương yếu hơn (-9) *Thời gian thay đạn lâu hơn (+0.3 seconds) *Kém chính xác hơn (-7%) Gallery sg550 viewmodel.png|View model sg550 worldmodel.png|World model sg550 shopmodel.png|Shop model Sozo sg550.jpg|A Thunder Squad operative carrying an SG550 Sg550.gif|Store preview dm_suzhou_20120821_1101580.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20140409_1513400.jpg|Obtained from Code Box sg550 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Trivia *This rifle is extremely popular in Counter-Strike series due to its easy use and high damage, which may result the user being frowned upon by other players. **Hackers (especially wallhackers) and new players favor this weapon in all regions because of reasons above. Same goes with its terrorist counterpart G3SG1. **Players who use this weapon in game can be kicked out of the room. Also happens to its terrorist counterpart G3SG1. External links *SIG SG 550 Sniper at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:5.56mm user